Chopin, plus Love, equals Death?
by The mad hattress-5972
Summary: Shawn stumbles upon a case in a school where a man supposedly was murdered while playing Chopin. And Lassiter falls for Spencer along the way.


A/N: O.k my name is Kai and this is the first Psych fic. ever for me. I believe I nailed there personalities and such but if not whatever.

Disclamier: Do not own psych..really folks?

Warning: Eventual boyxboy

* * *

><p>Shawn and Gus were walking down a sidewalk holding latte's, oddly enough Shawn wasn't even drinking his. Even odder he had a duffel bag with him, he refused to say what was in it though, something about it being a surprise. Shawn had suggested they go on a walk together because they hadn't hung out in a while. It was a beautiful area, a beach, palm trees galore, there were residential homes every now and again but it was mostly businesses like Karate classes, band classes, a few odd school uniform stores. It was about noon and a little chilly, not a cloud in the sky.<p>

"Shawn, this was really nice. A day off of work to take a walk out by the beach, lattes, churros... Thanks man."

Shawn smiled and shivered slightly. "Ugh. It's getting cold out here. I knew I should've brought a jacket."

"Oh,well let's find a place to go in for a minute."

Shawn started walking a little faster and took a right at the next corner, a large school with brick walls and a metal fence stood a short distance away. It looked like it had high security from all of the video cameras.

"Shawn? What is this place?"

"Don't be a silly monkey Gus, it's a school. A school of fine arts!"

"Oh really? And...why exactly are there police cars parked outside of a school we just happened to find?"

Shawn smiled guiltily and pulled out his police scanner, waving it slightly from side to side.

"Dammit! I cannot believe you did this to me again Shawn! This is the last time I'm trusting you."

Gus turned to walk away in the other direction when Shawn grabbed his sleeve to stop him. "Haven't you even wondered what happened here?"

"No, now if you don't mind." He tried to break free from his friends grip.

"A Murder, in a piano room, no witnesses, no suspects, just a man, dead, on a piano."

"No suspects? Why do we want to take on a case with no suspects?"

Shawn looked around, the cops were all heading back out to there cars, and he put on a disapproving face before looking back at his friend. "Because, all the people to question are girls, and their hot. It's an _amazing_ school!"

"Scale of one to ten."

"Majority is nine to ten."

Gus thought about it for a minute before cracking. "Alright. But this better be the last time you pull that trick on me."

The two walked up to the front gate where there was a keypad to open the gate.

"O.K any bright ideas on how to break in?"

"Gus,Gus,Gus...I don't _need_ to break in I have the code." He looked at the keypad and typed in 1987 and the gate opened.

"How did you do that?"

Spencer walked right on through ignoring the question.

"No, seriously."

Still no answer.

As they approached the main entrance to the school there was a dark haired woman around detective Juliette's height came up to Shawn and greeted him warmly. "Ah Mr. Pinoosk, So nice to see you. And this is the associate you talked about? Mr. ... Magic head was it?"

"Yes, it was, Laura Magic head. Though he hates being called Laura." Gus frowned deeply at the mention of 'Magic head' that brought back some very unpleasant memories of that convention they attended to solve a murder. He still couldn't believe Shawn put those drawings in a frame on the wall in the office. He even had copies made, so the real one was never in there.

"Well I hope you can start the job soon?"

"Oh yes indeed, I have everything we need in here!" He patted his red bag lightly.

"GREAT! We need those mice out of the practice rooms immediately."

The woman gave one last smile as gratitude before walking away to the police.

"Exterminators Shawn? Really? And why the hell did you use Magic head again..I hate that one."

"Yes, Gus really. And I think the names quite charming."

He opened the bag and pulled out a couple of monogrammed jackets. They were black and had there 'names' on the front. And then the back simply read Croft extermination.

"Wait. Laura? Croft? That's a Tomb raider character!"

They tossed the jackets on and continued in. The walls were lined with art and various awards that were won from the students attending. It was rather classy so you either had to have a scholarship or daddy dearest had to pay your way in. There were over ten practice rooms, three had pianos of different kinds. They walked into the one labeled '3c' where the police tape was. "Shawn, why did you even buy that coffee if your not gonna drink it?"

The room was spacious it had a grand piano centered in the middle, a small counter to the right hand corner in the back, which held lilies. Obviously though someone spilled some water the last time they watered it though because there was a large puddle in front of it. A small window was directly behind the piano. The cops were all all over the area taking pictures, trying for prints, but shying away from the dead man using the piano keys as a pillow.

Lassiter was aggravated, he couldn't make heads nor tails of the crime scene. It was rather obvious the way he kept snapping at people and his eye kept twitching. He looked up and his eyes widened with anger.

"Spencer! Why am I not surprised? Get out of the building, this is a crime scene." He snarled.

"Oh, come on Lassie-face. Lighten up!" Shawn walked over to him and handed him the coffee he'd been holding. "Three creams, four sugars. Now, if you don't mind I'll be getting to work."

Lasitter took a tentative sip before almost smiling. When the other half of that sentence sinked in. "Oh no you don't. You have no reason whatsoever to be in here." He waved at the room vaguely. "Or in the building for that matter, so I'd leave before I arrest you for trespassing."

Gus stood by the door watching in amusement at the couples usual banter.

"Ah, but that's the thing. I work here. In fact I have permission to be in every single music room. Even this one."

"That's impossible."

"Sorry, but it's true." He pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket and handed it to the detective.

Lassiter snatched it away and skimmed over it. Sure enough. "Exterminators? You'll sell your little horse and pony show to anyone who'll listen won't you?" He glared at Shawn for a second before sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Fine, but if you mess with this scene. I'll have you in handcuffs before you can say pineapple."

"Oh lassie if you wanted me in handcuffs all you had to do was ask." The detective blushed before getting even more pissed and stomping off the scene.

"Did you really need to go that far?" Gus asked smirking.

"No, but why not rile him up? It makes things more fun y'know?"

Shawn and Gus took a step behind the piano to look for evidence to help their case. Shawn immediately spotted a few things that were off. The man looked sad, like he just lost everything sad, and then there was a stab mark in the piano, about five inches to the right, but no weapon in it. He looked at the knife in the man's back and concluded that that was the knife used to make the hole in the piano. He also noticed a piece of piano wire laying by the flowers. But then again this is a piano room so it may have been kept as a spare.

He walked over to officer McNab, "Hey buddy!"

The tall man smiled. "Shawn!" He bumped his fist and did a rather awkward secret handshake. "What'cha need dude?"

"Right well, did the vic. have a girlfriend? Or spouse?"

"Well I'm not supposed to say this but yes. Her name is Elizabeth, Liz for short. She used to come here every morning around this time to hear him play the piano. She should be up in her dorm right now though."

"Does Lizzie have a last name?"

"Carter. Sorry guys but I have to get back to work. Lassiter's in another one of his moods."

"Sooooooooooo I take it we're going to go find Lizzie?"

Shawn smiled. "You DO catch on!" He rubbed his hand over Gus's head before Gus could bat it away and headed for the main desk.

A blonde man was sitting behind the desk. He was strongly built, and rather preppy. Shawn noticed his fingernails were well manicured and he wore woman's perfume. Shawn brushed his hair back making it look slightly tousled and sexy. He unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt and rolled his shirt sleeves up to his elbows. "Shawn what are you doing?"

"Do you have a mint? Preferably pineapple flavor?"

Gus grabbed a mint out of his pocket and Shawn plopped it into his mouth, chewing it as he walked over, to his amusement it _was_ pineapple flavored.

The receptionist watched as Shawn walked over, he was trying to play it cool and act like he hadn't seen the mystery man walking to his desk.

"Pardon me but, do you know which room Elizabeth Carter is in?"

The receptionist frowned, slightly disappointed. "Yes, but I can't give that information out to anybody."

"Well it's just, I'm her brother. Lance. And I wanted to drop by and say 'hello' but now," He looked at the man deliberately from head to toe. "I think I'd rather buy you a cup of coffee on Friday."

The blonde man blushed slightly before typing something into his computer. "Room 968 on the third floor west wing. And name the place and the time?"

He thought about it for a minute. Looking over at the trashcan and seeing multiple Starbucks cups.

"How about Starbucks over on Mainstreet, around two thirty?"

The man practically smiled so wide his face split into two. "I'll be there. Nice to meet you Lance." the blonde winked at him as he walked to the elevator. Gus went around the receptionist, going unnoticed.

"What was that?" he asked when the doors shut.

Shawn was fixing his appearance back to normal.

"Well, the man was gay. I played on that. Now we get to go see 'Lizzie'"

"If you say so. You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yeah Gus. Of course."

The pair made their way to room 968 when the door opened and a blonde girl came out.

"Umm, Lizzie?"

The girl stared dumbly at them. "Do I know you?"

"Ah, no you don't, I wanna ask some questions about your boyfriend.."

"Oh. Well come inside then."

They were lead into a spacious living room with a large futon facing the T.V. it was stunning. Art was on the walls, some were fresh, obviously she painted. They were lead to the futon and took a seat. "What do you want to know about Jake?"

"What's his last name again?"

"McMillan."

"Alright. Did anyone have a reason to kill him? Or to want him dead?"

She looked down at her hands, playing with her fingers. "No. No one hated him. Everyone loved him."

Shawn heard the slight hitch in her breath at 'everyone' , she knew something.

"O.K. Sorry about this but how did you two get along? Meet?"

Her face brightened up slightly. "I was a junior and was studying the violin, I wanted to practice really early in the morning and so, around four am., I went down to the practice rooms. I heard this wonderful melody. It was Chopin, but I had never heard it performed so beautifully on the piano before."

"I stood in front of the door just listening to the melody when he stopped. I freaked out, somehow I managed to run right into him dropping my sheet music, and my violin. He offered to buy me dinner and well we were happy. Every morning at the same time he would play the same Chopin song for me, just so I could hear it as I passed along the hallways or went to practice. It was his way of saying 'I'm thinking of you.'"

The emotion in her face was true, there was no way to fake your emotions like that.

"I believe you. Now did he by chance grow distant to you, over the years? Sorry but I just need to know that."

Her gaze hardened slightly. "No. Of course not. Now if you don't mind I must be leaving. I'm late for a recital."

XoOxoxoXoxOXOX

"Hey Mrs. Childs, listen we need to stay over night."

The woman looked confused. "Overnight? Is it that bad?"

Shawn's face fell into a dead serious stare, "I'm afraid so. The rodents have gotten into the air vents and are currently running ALL over the place. This job is going to take longer than I anticipated ma'am."

"Oh well of course. Right this way boys." She lead them into the staff quarters and gave them a room with a double bed. "You don't mind sharing do you?"

"No of course not! What's a little spooning between best friends eh?"

Gus walked in, frustrated. Shawn needed to come up with a better line for when they had to share a bed. It was ridiculous. Then again so was Shawn.

The woman left them in peace and Shawn made quick work of getting out of the jacket..and making himself comfortable. "So, I know who did it. Bad news is that I have no idea how to prove it."

"Wait, you mean you already managed to find the killer?"

"So to speak yes."

"Who?"

"Oh, It's Lizzie. _Definitely_ Lizzie. She wouldn't make contact when I mentioned cheating. And on top of that he knew the killer."

"O.K Shawn that's ridiculous...how do you know he knew the killer?"

"BECAUSE Gus, he looked sad when he died. Like he knew he was gonna die. By someone he..."

"Trusted! That's it!" Gus freaked out. "You know you scare me sometimes?"

"BUT!"

"But?"

"No proof. I need proof to have my 'visions'"

The two debated on scenarios until it was late at night, they had already changed into pj pants and were about to rest for the night.

A high pitched scream sounded from the Staircase.

The two rushed out and found all of the students huddled near the staircase. When Shawn looked up he noticed that all of the photos had been turned upside down. With a message written in spray paint. "The bitch is next." it read. That set off red alarms. Shawn reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone and dialed the first number.

"Lassiter speaking."

"Hey, Carlton , get down here. NOW."

The phone was silent for a moment as He realized Shawn was being deadly serious. "On my way. Backup?"

"One squad car ought to cover it."

The phone disconnected as the lead detective showed up. All that was left to do was to wait.

* * *

><p>AN: O.k so first shassie story ever...emmm honestly there will be shassie you just have to be patient.


End file.
